


Nikola Tesla One Shots

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Nikola Tesla - Freeform, Requests, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Summary: I've noticed there isn't much Nikola Tesla/Reader out there so I deiced to make a book of one shots about him. (Please request, also on wattpad.)Please comment. I'll respond.
Relationships: Nikola Tesla/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Rules

Rules

If I'm honest I feel weird about shipping someone who's been dead for almost 80 years. 

Rules: Request anything, as long as it's not NSFW, has strong language, or is violent. 

The reader will be female.(Because I'm one and I think most of you reading this are.) 


	2. I (Heat Of The Moment)

Inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvdYll1euGU

You sat on the edge of your chair as Nikola had his back to you. You two had recently had one heck of a conversation, or maybe an argument. You couldn’t really tell from how it had played out. 

You had told him, despite your doubts about him that he wouldn’t like you that way back. 

‘Why did I just screw up my job by telling him about my feelings? Why didn’t I just keep my mouth shut? It was hard enough to get this job and now you had messed it all up.’ You thought, keeping your head low and playing with the hem of your dress. 

You heard Nikola sigh and saw him stand up. You sat there, stagnant, hoping he wouldn’t say, “You’re fired, get out, now!” Or something along those lines. 

You felt a hot burning feeling in your stomach and throat, as if everything hurt in that moment. Everything felt hot and heavy even though it was late autumn. The only sound was the light breathing from both of you, and the cold, cutting winds hitting the windows. 

Nikola looked away from you and directed his eyes towards the fireplace. There wasn’t any fire. Everything felt somewhat empty to him, as if he was all alone by himself. 

He picked up his coat and put it on. His slender figure and long legs looked well on him. He went to the door before stopping for a moment. 

“Y/N, I like you also, make sure you’re not late for work tomorrow. Have a nice night.” Nikola said, slight hesitation in his voice. 

Your eyes looked into his light blue ones for a split second before he walked out. 

‘Well, maybe I didn’t mess it up too badly; for now at least.’ You thought, taking in a deep breath and relaxing in your chair.


	3. II (Oh What A Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Morten Harket's song "Oh What A Night" its really good.   
> URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yeq7EpHSvoE&list=RDMMZ8alr_XJ0co&index=3

The dinner was starting to get cold and you were worried that Nikola, the handsome, young, serbian man, from your class at school was ever going to show up. 

It was hard to convince him to come to dinner with you. You had tried to imply hints to him, that you found him dashingly good looking. You had made pljeskavica, a dish you had never heard of, but according to google it was a pork and meat serbian dish.   
You started to wonder if you had written your address wrong or phone number. It wasn’t like the up kept man from what you had seen. You also wondered if something bad had happened to him, like a car crash or something along those lines. 

Abruptly, you heard the sound of a car turning off. ‘That must be him!’ You thought, excitedly. 

You unruffled your skirt and made sure everything was neat and orderly. You wanted to impress him, give him the impress that you kept a good home and took care of yourself.

You heard a knock on the door. You walked over and took a deep breath, praying and hoping this would go well. 

You opened the door to see a tall, slender, light blue eyed, dark haired, well dressed man in front of you. 

“Come in, you look striking, Nikola.” You said, trying to sound formal yet friendly. 

“So do you, Ms. L/N.” Nikola said, walking in, examining the small and comfy living room.

You led him to the kitchen and sat down. His eyes seemed to have something in them as you two both ate. It wasn’t sadness, nor was it exactly happiness, either. It was on the drift of interest and exploration. The gleam in his light blue eyes scared you in the slightest bit, but yet it intrigued you. 

Dinner was eaten quickly and you and Nikola sat in the calm silence of the dripping red sunset through the windows. 

“Would it be crazy if I asked you to dance in the living room?” Nikola said, hoping it didn’t turn you off. 

“Um, I suppose, if you could help move the couch, that’d be nice.” You said, surprised by his outwardness of the question. 

Nikola pushed back the couch and put on the song “Oh what a night,” by Morten Harket. Nikola took your hand and spun you around. 

“Oh what a night, I feel from the stars, Into her arms, Out on a line, Oh what a night, She’s waiting inside, Deep dark river, rush me by.”  
You both danced around for a while, not saying much, just enjoying each other's presence. 

After a while you and Nikola stopped, just as the sun set behind the horizon. Nikola’s eye’s showed happiness and a glimpse of love.

“I’d love to this again soon, Ms. L/N. Hopefully at my place next time?” Nikola asked. 

“Me also, Mr. Tesla.” You said as you bravely leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. 

“I’ll see you soon then.” Nikola said, closing the door behind him. 

With that you sat on the couch and started coming up with ideas of what you two would do next time.


	4. III (Help)

You were failing your class on electrical engineering. You weren’t behind on anything, just very confused. When the professor spoke, it sounded like a foregin language to you. 

You had mainly just taken the class to make your parents happy, you were okay at math, and it had good job growth and money. 

You sat in the old, dusty library. Hoping just to get some basic answers. You had your laptop open, two or three books, and your binder with all your papers and mess. 

You put your hands in your hair and sighed heavily. Sweat was starting to procure on your brow and forehead. You had seen other classmates get it in an instant, why couldn’t you? You had studied hard, pulled many all nighters, done all the extra work you could and were still failing. 

You started crying as silently as possible. You put your head down. You thought of how pathetic it was that you were crying over schoolwork. Your nose started to run. Everything just seemed so terrible and hopeless. You thought it might just be better to quit and get a job at some 9 to 5 place with a bad pay. You felt as if you’d never be smart enough to pass this class.   
“Are you okay? Can I help you?” Someone said, taking a chair in front of you. 

You looked up and saw a man. You had seen him before in your class. He was slender, tall, blue eyes, and dark hair. He was well dressed. You bet he was the top of the class. 

“Um, uh, yes. What’s your name?” You said. 

“Nikola, Nikola Tesla. And you?” He asked, in a friendly way. 

“Y/N, Y/N L/N.” You said. 

“You have a beautiful name, Y/N. Where I’m from, I’ve never heard that name.” Nikola said, meaning what he said. 

You smiled at this. Your tears drying up. 

“So what are you struggling with?” Nikola asked, genuinely wanting to help you. 

“I understand Direct Current very well, but Altering Current is very confusing.” You said. 

“Oh, Yay!” I know and love altering currency. I have a job interview tonight but could we meet up here tomorrow at nine am? Nikola asked, hoping to know you more and help you understand the concept more. 

“Yes. Thank you so much for helping me.” You said, putting your books back. 

You and Nikola walked out of the library together, making small talk.


	5. IV (Meet The Serbs)

“Nikola, are you sure meeting your parents is a good idea? I don’t think they’ll like me.” You said, to your newly wed husband, Nikola. 

“Yes, I’m sure. My mother and father will love the fact I finally married.” Nikola said, turning away from the airplane window. 

You were flying from Missouri (I’m from Missouri, btw) to Kanjiža, Serbia. Nikola’s parents lived there. You were worried about the fact you didn’t speak Serbian and Nikola told you that his mother couldn’t read and spoke no English at all. 

“If you say so Nikola. I trust you.” You said, leaning on his shoulder, half asleep. 

“I love you.” Nikola said, kissing your forehead. 

You slept for a while until Nikola woke you up because the plane would be landing soon. The plane landed and you two got off. You were a bit scared. Serbia was nothing like the rolling hills of corn in Missouri you knew so well and loved. (I’m sorry, my midwesterness is showing.) 

It was Christmas in Serbia, it was very cold. There were signs everywhere in Serbian, that you could not understand. 

Nikola called for a taxi and the driver drove you towards his parents home. Tension and anxiety built up in your stomach. You hoped they wouldn’t disprove of you because you were foregin or that they thought you weren’t good enough for Nikola. 

Soon enough, you arrived at the small home. It was made of old bricks, a charcoal colored roof. It was much smaller than what you had expected. As Nikola got your bags you felt frozen, as if the world was on your shoulders. 

“Are you ready, Y/N? I promise they’ll like you.” Nikola said, taking your hand. 

“Yes. Just nervous, I suppose.” You said, walking up to the door with him. 

Nikola knocked on the door and it opened to appear an old woman with long fading black hair, dark eyes, and an even older white dress. 

“О Никола, недостајао си ми! И да ли је ово твоја жена!?” (Oh Nikola, I’ve missed you! And is this your wife!?) She said, happily. 

“Yes mother, this is Y/N.” Nikola said, stepping in and giving his mother a hug. 

In the back you saw a tall man with dark eyes and long legs, whom you could only guess was Nikola’s father, Milutin, the Serbian Orthodox Priest. Nikola had told you that he was a strict yet loving man.   
He came up to you. He was much taller than you. 

“Are you Y/N, my son’s wife?” He said, with a very strong accent. 

“Yes, sir.” You said. 

He pulled you into a tight hug and said, “I’m so glad he decided to marry a woman like you.” 

“You’ve done well, Nikola.” Milutin said, embracing his son. 

Nikola’s mother, Georgina came over and gave you a hug also and put her hands on your face. She said something in Serbian. 

After a while, you felt at home, as if they actually liked you, and they did.


	6. V (Hopelessly Devoted To You)

Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-3NvDp28U4

You combed out your long h/c hair. You put on your perfume and makeup. You wanted to look nice for Nikola but not fake. You knew how much he hated that. 

You and Nikola had been dating, or as you liked to call it ‘being together’ for about two years now. Ever since your late husband had passed on, you thought you’d spend the rest of it alone with animals and the calm silence. 

That was until you met him, Nikola. The silent, well dressed, bachelor Serbian man. He had told you at first he also found you beautiful, but that an inventor didn’t have time for married life, and idol love. 

After some time though, he came around to at least liking the idea. And a little while later he had asked you to go out with him. You had obviously said yes, only a crazy person would say no to such a well mannered man. 

He asked to meet you a little ways outside of town. You had no idea why though. 

You got in your car and headed out. It was a bit of a drive. It was early May and all the spring flowers were popping up. Everything from surprise lilies to poppies.   
You arrived at Tesla’s lab. You went inside to meet Nikola. When she went inside and Nikola gave you a big hug and kissed you. He seemed to be very happy. 

Nikola took you out to the balcony with dinner. The sun was starting to set and it was beautiful. You are quietly, just enjoying the scenery. After eating, you rest your head on his chest. You wanted life to stay like this. 

“Y/N, I love you so much, may I ask you something?” Nikola said, stroking your hair. (I know he hated hair and wasn’t affectionate, but I like to imagine he was.) 

“Yes.” You said, wondering what it could be. 

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind marrying me too much that’d be nice.” Nikola said. 

“WHAT!” You almost screamed. 

Nikola laughed. 

“Yes, Y/N, I’d like to marry you. You’re the love of my life, so will you?” Nikola asked. 

“Yes, I’d love to!” You said. 

Nikola kissed you and held you. You were so lucky to have him.


	7. VI (Beautiful Daughter)

A/N: In this you're a long time friend of Nikola, and you're a widowed, single mom. You have a four year old daughter, Martha, whom Nikola loves. (I don’t know what Nikola thought of children, but I like to think he liked them.)

You had called Martha to come wash her hands, and sit down for dinner. 

“Yes Mommy!” Martha almost screamed, running into the kitchen. 

“Sweetheart, please be a bit more quiet, Nikola is coming over for dinner tonight.” You said, turning on the water so she could wash her hands. 

“Yay, Nikola, the electrician!” Martha said, getting in her chair.   
“Yes, honey, yes.” You said, kissing your daughter’s head. You knew how much she liked Nikola. You felt that he was a good influence on her, and he seemed to like her. 

You put the food down on the table and poured some glasses of water. You then heard a knock on the door. 

Your daughter ran towards the front door and opened it. You tried to hold her back, but Nikola had already picked her up. 

“Hi!” She said, hugging Nikola. 

“Hi sweetheart, how are you?” Nikola asked, giving you a smile. 

“Good, please put me down, I’m hungry.” Martha said. 

Nikola put her down and Martha ran back into the kitchen. Nikola chuckled and gave you a smile. 

“Well, isn’t she the energetic munchkin?” Nikola said. 

“Yes, we have steak tonight.” You said. 

“Well anything you cook, it sure to be divine.” Nikola said. 

You, Nikola, and Martha all at dinner together, while Martha made most of the talk, especially with Nikola. 

After dinner was done, you and Nikola decided to watch a documentary on the history of AC current. You hoped Martha would fall asleep during it. 

About three fourths of the way through, Martha was sitting on Nikola's lap and chest and drifted off. Nikola picked her up and took her to her room. He laid her on the bed gently, kissed her forehead, turned off the light, and closed the door. 

The movie was over and you came up to Nikola and he kissed. 

“Tell Martha, I love her. I love you Y/N.” Nikola said, getting ready to leave. 

“I love you too, Nikola. Goodbye.” You said.


	8. VII (A Little Life)

A/N: I'm a sucker for pregnancy and kids. Sorry not sorry. 

You and Nikola had been married for about six months now. You and Nikola had been having a lot of unprotected sex lately. You and Nikola were older, so you didn’t think anything would happen. 

Lately, though, you had been feeling very sick in the mornings, missed your period, and had felt weird. You thought you might be pregnant, even though you were older.

You did want a baby, though Nikola probably wouldn’t be a big fan of a baby. 

Nikola was out of town until tomorrow, which gave you plenty of time to do the test. 

You got up, dressed yourself, brushed your teeth, and drove to CVS. 

You went into the store as quietly as possible and looked around for pregnancy tests. You grabbed the ones that looked the most reliable and paid. The cashier gave you your usual long recite and you went back home. 

When you got home, you laid the pregnancy tests on the kitchen table and just stared at them, as if they were your mortal enemy. After the test just sat there for at least ten minutes, you picked them up and hesitantly went to the bathroom. 

You did the tests and washed your hands. You laid them on the faucet counter and sat down on the hard, cold tile. You put your legs up to your chest and thought of how Nikola would react if they were positive. ‘Would he leave?’ No, no he’s too much of a gentleman to do that. ‘Would he tell you to get rid of it?’ You shook a bit when you thought of that. You couldn’t bring yourself to do that, it would be too painful for you to live with. 

After a couple of minutes you stood up and slowly opened your eyes to three positive pregnancy tests. You smiled a little and thought, ‘A little half Serbian baby, how cute.’ 

You had trouble sleeping that night. You rubbed your stomach and whispered sweet nothings to the little human growing inside of you. 

Nikola arrived early in the morning, before the sun was up. You woke up to the smell of waffles and syrup. You went to the kitchen to find Nikola, sitting, reading a book.   
“Good morning, dear. How did you sleep?” Nikola asked, getting up and kissing your forehead. 

“We need to talk. Right now.” You said. Nikola was a bit surprised by your tone. 

“Alright, what is it? Is it serious?” Nikola said taking your hands in his. 

You thought for a second of how you should go about this. Should you just straight out tell him or draw him in slowly? You went for option two. 

“Well you see, Nikola, this situation is quite complex. It can be a blessing or a curse, It depends on how you view it.” You said, looking into his sky blue eyes. 

Nikola nodded and gripped your hands tighter. 

“Well remember when we had a lot of sex about four weeks ago, and just went kinda insane?” You asked. 

“Yes, that was fun.” Nikola said, smirking. 

“Well, we created something out of that.” You said, hoping he’d understand what you meant by that. 

Nikola looked at you, a little confused, until he looked a bit taken aback. 

“Do, do you mean what I think you mean?” Nikola said, his tone was serious and ominous. 

You nodded. You felt like crying, he didn’t seem very happy. You felt a heavy heave in your chest and broke down. You were a crying mess and holding onto Nikola. 

“Please don’t leave. Even if you don’t want the baby.” You heaved. 

“Y/N, I would NEVER leave you. And I’m excited and happy you're having our baby, I’m just very surprised, that’s all.” Nikola said, patting your head. 

“So you want the baby?” You asked, relieved. 

“Yes, Yes of course! Why wouldn’t I?” Nikola asked, thinking you were overthinking things.   
You smiled and hugged him. 

“We're having a baby.” Nikola said, kissing your head.


	9. VIII (Young and Beautiful)

Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjcX-5lKdeg

You looked outside through your small office window. It was snowing even though it was only late October. 

The snow, from what you could tell, was white as newly spun silk. It was a special day for you and Nikola. It was your fifth wedding anniversary. 

You two had met each other in difficult times, you recently widowed, depressed, and him new to America and completely broke. 

You had a decent amount of money and he was the most charming and charismatic man you had ever met. You couldn’t help but fall madly in love with him. He, on the other hand, told you he wasn’t a marrying man, and to be in love that fast was unrealistic and absurd, but still you persisted. After a year or so, he asked you to marry him, and of course you said yes, who would say no to such a seductive Serbian man?

The clock finally strock five, and you grabbed your things and basically ran out of the office, being careful though, to make sure you didn’t trip on snow or ice. 

When you got home you took a shower and stepped into you and Nikola’s bedroom. 

You pulled out your pale blue dress, light blue French hat, and four inch stilettos, laced in while lace. After that you started on your hair, you Dutch braided it down to your neck and twisted the rest of your hair into a bun. 

You then started on your makeup, you did it light, with the exception of your lips, which you always kept dark red. You kept them that way just to stand out a little, not too much, just the perfect amount. You knew by the end of the night you’d be a mess, sprawled out on the bed. 

Just as you put on your perfume and hat, you heard Nikola walk in.

You walked out and lightly kissed Nikola. He was already dressed.   
“Are you ready to go, Mrs Tesla?” Nikola asked.

You nodded as he took your hand.


	10. IX (The Sign Of The Cross)

A/N: In this one shot you’re a nun in the Serbian Orthodox Church, and Nikola’s father is one of the priest’s. Please don’t send me hate for writing one with Christian themes. 

You sat down on the pew with the other nuns. You were the youngest and newest nun to join the convent. You clasped your hands together and prayed. It was a daily ritual in the convent, to pray for a couple of hours of those in need. 

Many people had asked you why, you as a young beautiful woman, would join a convent and become a nun. You knew though, deep in your heart, that you wanted this. You wanted to devote your life to God. You felt as if God had called you to be a nun. 

After prayers, you went towards the area of the kitchen. Today was warm soup and cabbage. A good meal in your opinion. You ate with your fellow colleague, Mjika. Another young nun whom you had become good friends with. 

After dinner, you went to the living wards, where many poor families were housed. You tucked in a sick little girl, maybe four years old and kissed her on her forehead. 

You turned around, walked out and turned off the lights. In the hallway, you saw the back of Nikola, one of the priest’s sons. He turned around and faced you. 

“Hello, Y/N, may I take you out for a walk?” Nikola asked, speaking lowly. 

You nodded and put your arm through his. 

He walked you out to the small garden in the convent. It was early May. The air was cool and small pink lilies had popped up. You and Nikola were quiet, just enjoying each other's presence. 

“Y/N, may I ask you something, something very personal?” Nikola asked, sitting down on a bench, next to the fountain. 

“Yes, my Nikola.” You said, sitting down with him.   
“Why did you, a beautiful, smart, young lady, become a nun? I just feel like you could’ve been anything, but you chose this life.” Nikola asked, taking your hand in his. 

“I felt as if God was calling me to do this. And Nikola, even though I believe math is important, you know I’d get bored.” You said. 

“I know, but I feel like God would want you to help people with your ability for math and science.” Nikola said. 

“Nikola, my dear, that is your calling, and where the Lord calls you, you must go, even if it is not desired.” You said, hoping Nikola would accept that answer. 

“I understand, may I walk you back to your corridors?” Nikola said, getting up. 

“Yes.” You said, getting up.


	11. X (A-Z)

A- Affection   
In public he never does it, but in private he’s pretty sweet with you.   
B- Belligerent (How angry can he get)  
He’s pretty calm most of the time, but if you put yourself in danger it angers him.  
C- Caring  
He’s very caring, always asking you how you are, etc.  
D- Dare (craziest dare he’s done)  
He once drank an entire bottle of whiskey in one day.  
E- Efficient  
He always is :)  
F- Friends  
He has a few, but he prefers to be alone or with you.  
G- Grateful   
He’s grateful for you and all the things you do.  
H- Hopeful  
He has an average amount of hope, especially the things you do.  
I- Intelligence  
Do we really even have to go there?  
J- Jealousy   
He not a very jealous man for the most part, unless another man flirts with you  
K- Kindness  
Even though he comes off as a little cold, he’s the kindest human you know.  
L- Love Language  
He likes to do little things for you, or try something new in the sheets ;)  
M- Morning  
He’s usually up before you and in a good mood  
N- NO (something he wouldn’t do)  
Anything you're strongly opposed to.   
O- Over (something he can’t get over)  
Probably his mother’s death.   
P- Precaouis (uncertain about things)  
He’s usually pretty certain about things.   
Q- Quality   
He would probably say his intelligence, on you he’d say your kindness.   
R- Random   
He’s isn’t very random, though if you like it, he can be.   
S- Sex Life (why did I write this, Idk)  
He’s really rough, and unlike popular belief he isn’t vanilla, he likes to tie you up.   
T- Tired  
He doesn’t need much sleep, though you’ve found him asleep in his office.   
U- Unfair  
He loves to tease you, to the point where you’re crying for it.   
V- Volume  
He’s about as quiet as a church mouse, for the most part.   
W- Wild  
He’s isn’t too wild, but he can be in intimate moments.   
X- Random Fact  
He likes the idea of you carrying his child.   
Y- You   
He loves just about everything about you, from your physic to your brain.   
Z- ZZZ  
Well, he only sleeps when he really needs to.


	12. XI

Nikola sat down in his laboratory, contemplating his life, his work, and well, just about everything in between. He sighed deeply and looked around at his work. 

He started to wonder about everything. Was not marrying really worth it? Why didn’t he marry in the first place? Was all this scientific work worth the trouble? Would he regret being alone? Would he regret not marrying Y/N? 

At that he stopped. Whenever he thought of Y/N, his heart sank a bit. She was the only woman he had ever loved. They eventually split about five years ago. He should be over her by now, but he wasn’t. 

Their relationship was complicated, very to be precise. Y/N wanted to get married and to have a baby, while he wasn’t so on board. It wasn’t because he disliked marriage, per say, he just didn’t think he had the time for. 

He didn’t regret loving her though. He actually regretted splitting up with her. She was a beautiful lady. Full of grace, charm, and love. She could bake or cook anything, and kept a great home. 

He picked up a picture of her. He sighed deeply. He knew deep in soul, heart, and brain, that he would never find another Y/N. He thought to himself that she was probably married and had a beautiful son or daughter. 

He wondered what that child would probably look like, probably beautiful, after all she was Y/N. Her husband must have been very rich and handsome, probably much more than him. 

“Ah, Y/N, I miss you, so much, I wonder if you weren’t married, would you take me back?” Nikola said to himself. 

He started to contemplate that thought, would she take him back? He thought and thought, very deeply, as if he was thinking about a complicated math equation. 

He started to write a letter to her. 

The next day he mailed it to her. 

A couple of days later a letter from her came back. He opened it with shaky hands. 

The letter read, ‘Yes, Nikola, I’ll always take you back.’


	13. XII (Learning Serbian)

You are very hesitant to ask him to teach you Serbian.   
He’s very happy when you ask though, and finds it sweet.   
He isn’t the greatest teacher, but he knows the language well.   
Him being very patient with you when it comes to pronouncing words.   
Having trouble learning the Clyrric Alphabet.  
He’s more happy to help though.   
He could be a language teacher, let’s not kid ourselves.   
Studying for at least an hour a day.   
More studying.   
When he takes you to Serbia, you are able to have a couple of talks with native speakers.   
Him just being so supportive.   
Learning the language just makes you a better couple and brings you closer together.


	14. XIII

~1893, New York City~ 

You held your boyfriend’s hand, Nikola. You were visiting the world fair, mainly for the lights. 

Nikola led you through all the large crowds. There were so many people, all from different countries, different states, all with different stories. 

“Y/N, I’d like to show you something.” He said, leaning into your ear. 

You nodded and held his hand a little tighter. He led you through even more of a thicker crowd. His hands, despite being an electrician, were soft and warm, like his personality. A bit cold at first, but kind, warm, and supporting. 

He led you up to a very tall building. He started to climb up the ladder and you followed up with him. You were a little scared to climb it, but with Nikola by you, you weren’t as scared. He pulled you up and took your hand. 

“What are you going to show me, Nikola. I’m sure it will be great.” You said, looking around. It was now almost completely dark. 

“Come here with me.” He said, taking your hand and leading you to an outlet. 

“3, 2, 1…” He said, and flipped a switch. 

You looked out to the fair. It was all light up with lights. 

“Nikola, you did this!?” You asked, a bit in shock, and in pride of your boyfriend. 

“Yes, Y/N. It’s also all A/C electricity.” He said, leaning his head into the crane of your neck, and putting his hands around your waist. 

“Nikola, out of all these lights, you're the one that shines the brightest.” You said. 

“All these lights remind me of your eyes, my Y/N.” He said, kissing your neck. 

You spent the rest of the fair with Nikola. Many people complimented him through the night, but his best achievement was having you, and for you, it was having him.


	15. XIV

Warning: References to past abuse. 

You looked now at the ground. It was hard, cold, made of concrete. It felt like and resembled your feeling towards the dark haired, blue eyed, Serbian man in front of you. You felt angry, yet heartbroken at the man. He had just told him, after ten years of being separated, that he still loved you. And you were pretty f**king angry to say the least. 

“Y/N, my love, do you have anything to say?” He asked, looking down from his chair and onto the dark floor that he was so used to. 

“Yes, in fact I do, Nikola.” You said in a harsh tone. 

Nikola kept quiet. He knew that tone. It was the last tone of words you had spoken to him before you left. Nikola knew he hurt you, no, that was an understatement; he f**king tore you into sherds. 

The relationship was bad, but no; that was another understatement. It was cataclysmic and violent. You had both thrown things in your past, it usually began with you and ended with Nikola throwing nasty insults about your weight, your life, and throwing a plate at you. 

But despite the chaos and hell at times your relationship could be, it was usually good; more than good actually, great, loving, compassionate. What most people would consider stupid love; something Nikola never thought he’d experience in his life, or at least in this life. 

“No, Nikola, I don’t love you anymore. You’re a smart man, you should know better than that, but then again, you were never very good with social cues or emotions.” You said, your voice now sharper than a surgeon’s knife. 

“I understand why you feel that way, y/n, but please give me another chance. Maybe our relationship wasn’t as crazy as it seemed.” Nikola said, getting up and walking to you, placing his hand on your chest. 

You looked into his sympathetic Serbian blue eyes. It was true, he really was sorry for his past mistakes, but did that mean he would make them again? That you didn’t know. 

“Nikola Tesla, here me out. I will take you back, but the second there is any violence, I’m leaving.” You said, getting a little closer to him. You put your head on his chest, you could hear his heartbeat. 

‘I’m not going to mess up this time.’ Nikola thought, hugging you.


	16. XV

You were sick. Extremely sick. You had been for about five months now. Doctors weren’t very sure what the illness was, other than that it was bad. You were laying in bed, just trying to rest. The truth was, you didn’t know how much time you had left. Nikola, your lover, had tried to cheer you up, even though he wasn’t very good at it. 

If you did die, you wouldn’t miss the material objects of this world, but you’d miss Nikola. You were still somewhat young, or at least young to die. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with Nikola, if possible. You wanted to get married, have his children, and grow old with him. 

You turned on your side and Nikola walked in. He sat down at the end of the bed and rubbed your feet. He smiled at you. He wanted to keep you happy, if these were your last days on this earth. 

“Hi, honey. How are you feeling today? Can I get you anything?” He asked, taking your hand and kissing your forehead. 

“No, Nikola, I’m fine. I feel pretty awful, to be honest.” You said, sighing. 

“Alright dear. May I cuddle with you?” He said, wanting to comfort you. 

You nodded. He got behind you and he put his arms around you. He kissed you in the crane of your neck. You were now sleeping peacefully, sleep was the only time where you weren’t in complete agony. Nikola started to whisper a little prayer, 

"Драги Господе,  
Молим те, свом благодаћу и љубављу,  
пустите мог г / д да живи, молим вас,  
Амин. "

“Dear Lord,  
Please, by all your grace and love,   
Let my y/n live,   
Please,  
Amen. 

Over the next couple of weeks, there were many times where you were close to death, but you kept on living. At this point, you just wanted an easy death or to be completely healed. 

The truth was sadly, Nikola didn’t think you were going to get better, he had seen it with his own mother, Djuka, her illness was like y/n’s, slowly getting worse in agony and pain. 

But you did get better. After your worst day of illness, you started to feel a little better; not by much, but it was something. Nikola had asked his local church to pray for you, and it seemed to be helping. 

It took another three months of being in bed, crying, and a lot of prayer, but you did it; you got better, you completely recovered. The doctors told you it was a miracle, but you knew what kept you alive; it was God and Nikola. Without them, you knew you would’ve died, and probably much earlier.


	17. XVI

WARNING: smut and loss of virginity 

You looked outside to the grey, ominous clouds. You had been contemplating something very personal and dear to you for the past couple of hours. It was on the topic of love, and more specifically romantic, sexual love. It was about sex. You were a virgin, and at that, you were a virgin with no sexual experience.

You knew Nikola wasn’t a virgin, in fact he had had his good share of women he made love to. (He died a virgin, I’ll probably end up that way, but a girl can dream) It made you a bit jealous of those women, but Nikola had assured you that he would only make love to you if you were okay with it, and all those women didn’t compare to you. 

You wanted to have sex with him though, you loved him and you wanted to give him a precious gift; your virginity. You viewed it as a gift, like most normal sex between a man and a woman. You wanted to do the act that creates life with him. You wanted to feel him inside, giving you his seeds of love. You just loved him so much and so did he. 

You had made up your mind that you were going to have sex with him tonight, for him to make you into a woman, for him to claim you with his love. You waited on the couch until you saw his car pull up. 

He came in and sat next to you, you laid your head down on his shoulder. He was so warm and soft, so loving of a partner. 

“Nikola, I need to tell you something.” You said, taking one of his hands in yours. 

“Yes, my dear.” Nikola said, stroking your hair with his other hand. 

“I want to have sex with you.” You said, putting it flatley. 

Nikola looked a bit taken aback at first. He seemed to be suspicious at first, knowing how much you valued sex and virginity. 

“Well, let’s take this to the bedroom.” Nikola said, pulling you up with him and leading you to his bedroom. He opened the door and then locked it behind him. He kissed you on the lips gently and started to take off your shirt. He threw it behind him and massaged your breasts. He took off his shirt. 

He then took off your bra gently and threw it to the side. He pushed you on the bed and put a pillow under your back to make it a more comfortable experience for you. He took off his pants and you could see he was hard under his boxers.   
“Are you sure you’re okay with this? My dear. We can stop if you want to.” Nikola said, starting to take off your pants. 

“Oh, Nikola, please keep going, I love you.” You said, then kissing him. 

He then took off your underwear. You were now completely naked in front of him. You felt so comfortable, and it felt right. 

Nikola then took off his boxers and you saw it. His penis was big, almost eight inches. You felt wet in between your legs. Nikola got on top of you and kissed all long your collar bones and mouth. 

“May I?” Nikola asked, taking one of your hands and holding it. You nodded underneath him and waited. 

He started to push in slowly. He was very gentle with you, it was so sweet. He put his whole length inside you and waited for you to get comfortable. After you nodded to him he pulled out and pushed back in. You could see a bit of blood on his penis, but he didn’t seem to mind too much, he seemed to enjoy it. 

He then picked up his speed a little and was a little rougher. He made sure you were okay though, and whispered sweet nothings into your ear. 

“Oh, honey, I’m going to cum. Where do you want it?” He asked, no moving very fast. 

“Inside me.” You said in between breaths. 

He came inside you. He was warm and it felt nice to have his seed inside you. He stayed on top of you for a while before turning over and putting your head on his chest. 

You fell asleep with your head on his chest. You felt safe.


	18. XVII

You sat down on the dark, quiet street of Nikojedo in Serbia. It was slightly raining and it was very cold for early December. You didn’t have a home, or family for that matter. You watched as the wind whipped across your face and people in the distance talking. 

They were probably drug addicts, which made you feel sorry for them even though you were almost on the same low level as them, but at least you weren’t addicted to anything. You could feel some of the cold come through the holes of your coat. You twisted around a bit and warmed your hands by breathing on them. 

You felt so helpless and lost in life. You had originally had a good life, an average family, average friends, and were doing very well in school. Sometimes when you looked back and compared it to your present day life, you felt as if it’d be better to just end it. You started to think of this and some tears slowly came out of your eyes. You cried and the trees dried while they were coming down, due to the fact it was below freezing. You knew you should get up and try walking around, it’d make you feel better, but you were just too depressed to even care. 

You sat there shivering for a while until a man started walking up to you. You didn’t move, hoping he wouldn’t notice you. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, crouching down to you. 

“Not really.” You said, looking down at your ripped shoes. 

“My name’s Nikola. Can I take you home with me?” He asked, taking your hand. 

“Um, yeah, I guess.” You said, you figured that you’d rather trust a stranger than sleep another night on the streets. 

@girlintulip I hope you like it. :)


End file.
